The True God
by Breaker12
Summary: [Discontinued] The True God, the most powerful being in existence, had been in deep slumber for two centuries. Right upon awakening, however, he finds himself bored. What does he do? He goes to Earth to mess things up, of course! IsseixHarem! Massively OP Issei! Crossovers with various other series! Focused on comedy and romance!
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.**

 **Alright, this is the re-write of my most famous DxD story, Awakening Of The Greatest One. Don't worry, the next chapters will be much bigger.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Awakening**

* * *

Drifting in the middle of space, surrounded by countless stars and the boundless cosmos, was a small room. The room casually floated in space, traveling through galaxies, systems and universes. No matter where it went, the room remained unharmed and unscratched, its speed never faltering.

Within the room, there was some sparse decoration. The room couldn't be considered big, only a few dozen of square meters, but it was still of a good size. As for decoration, it was limited to a king-sized bed, a night-stand, some sofas and a small shelf.

Going further in the room, laying in the bed, was a sleeping figure. The figure was obviously in deep sleep, and his white bangs laid in an unruly manner, scattered all over the bed. Judging from his face alone, he seemed to be in his mid to late twenties, and he was without a doubt handsome.

As for the body that laid beneath the sheets, it was covered in a big black pajama, with small yellow ducks all around it. Between the legs of the mighty sleeping figure laid a large body-pillow, and if one looked closely, they would see that it had a picture that resembled a certain blue-haired, twin-tailed vocaloid, with a rather questionable attire. Well... lack of attire.

The mighty white-haired being's face was currently snuggled against the pillow, right in the area where the picture of the breasts were. On the corner of his mouth was a small droll, and his face was morphed into one of pure and blissful laziness.

Suddenly, the mighty being opened his mouth, still sleeping. "Zaza-chan~ My cookies~"

A couple of seconds later, his lazy expression got slightly more serious, as he seemed to be having some troubles in his dream. "Bara-chan, please don't join Zaza-chan..."

All of a sudden, the being's eye opened as quickly as lightning, as he roared with all his might. "My cookies!"

Meanwhile, his room was passing over a large galaxy, that was at least ten times the size of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, the moment the words left his mouth, it was as if reality had broke itself as all planets within it shattered into tiny pieces, including the stars. Not only that, all of the galaxies around it also exploded, resulting in the complete mayhem of over half the universe that he was currently at. And, all of that was caused... by his voice.

"Ara?" Noticing the place where he was at, the mighty being adopted a surprised expression. "I could have sworn that I was trying to get my cookies from those damn bratty fallen angels..."

After a few more moments – more than he would ever admit – realization hit him as his fist clashed against his opened palm in enlightenment. "So that was a dream..."

He then looked around once more, but he still couldn't see anything, as there was no illumination in the room. He raised his hand in a solemn manner, "Let there be light!"

As if awash by a wave of light, the room brightened up, allowing the mighty being to look at his surroundings. The first thing he did, however, was to laugh. "Damn, I have always wanted to say that..."

After speaking, only then did he take note of the size of the room and the lack of furniture. Snapping his fingers, the room grew a thousand times larger and the furniture got much, much more expensive. Looking at his new place, he smiled. "Oh yes, that's more like me..."

He then jumped up from his bed, and walked around the room, before finally arriving at the door, still clad in his almighty, fear-inducing, duck-marked pajamas.

With a yawn, the almighty being opened up the door, but all that he was met with was a black space, with countless small objects floating around. Seeing that, he couldn't help but to explain. "Damn, looks like some explosion happened lately... wonder what caused that."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to fix it," The being yawned once more as he waved his hands, and around him, the galaxies, and all of the galaxies around him, were all restored to their original form. Now surrounded by planets, the being smiled satisfactorily. "Well, that's it for now.."

Taking a step back, he closed his door and walked back into his room, which was now bigger by many, many times. He then looked around, before unceremoniously throwing himself in the big and large sofas.

Adjusting his position, the being adopted a thoughtful expression. "Now that I have awakened, should I just go back to sleep?"

He then shook his head. "Nah, I'm too bored of sleeping..."

Looking around some more, he still didn't find anything interesting. At that moment, he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, it must have been a couple of centuries since I visited Earth... I should probably go there!"

He then closed his eyes, and concentrated his consciousness. After a while, he spoke.

"Oi, Chaos-chan, you there?"

For a couple of minutes, no reply came. Just as he was about to call again, the door to his room burst open as a being stormed inside.

With a flash, a small black form pounced on top of the mighty being, knocking him down to the ground, making him hit his head against the cold, hard floor.

The being didn't take any damage, but the floor, that could sustain even the explosion of supernovas, gained a deep crack that almost covered the entire length of the room. The almighty being looked up, and saw that snuggling on his chest, while purring, was a small, black cat.

"Chaos-chan..." The being murmured with a sweat-drop. Although he was taken aback by the cat's sudden action, he wasn't a stranger to them. If he could gain a penny for every time this cat pounced on him, then he would be... well, most likely the richest men in existence.

"Master! Master! Master!" The cat in front of him purred excitedly, as it constantly snuggled against his chest, rubbing its fur against the almighty, yellow ducks. Seeing his overly-attached servant, the almighty being could only sigh.

"Missed me?" His eyes softened up a little, since he knew how much this cat – Chaos-chan – cared for him. He then slowly patted it on the head slightly in an attempt to calm it down.

"Yes, master! I was so lonely without you..." The cat purred once more in sadness, as it jumped off of the almighty being's chest, allowing him to lift up his upper body. Seeing his chance, the almighty being did just that, as his silver-white hair scattered all over the ground.

His eyes, that were of a deep golden color, without pupils, glared at the cat with tenderness. "Been a while, huh, Chaos-chan?"

He then slowly lifted up his body and did some stretching exercise. While he did so, he engaged in conversation with the world's best (and only) omnipotent cat.

"Well, before I start things.. what's up with that form? Last time you were a snake, right? And before you were a thousand of kilometers one, universe-eating dragon. Before that, you were even an overgrown lizard... I thought you had a thing for reptiles. Why the feline form?"

"I decided to go for something difference for once," The cat smirked slightly, revealing a row of sharp teeth that could put even sharks to shame. As it did so, the cat's green eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

"I see..." The being nodded, as it started to do some quadriceps stretching exercises, by standing in one leg, and holding his other one with and arm. "Alright, for how much time have I slept?"

"Two centuries, three months, four days, three hours, twenty five minutes and three seconds, assuming that you woke up the moment you called me." Chaos quickly answered, raising its chest up proudly, as if he had done something praise-worthy.

"Ah..." The almighty being couldn't even think of a coherent answer to that. If it was anyone else, he would have assumed that it was simply saying random numbers, but he knew Chaos-chan's personality; it was completely obsessed with him. Needless to say, that creeped him out slightly – scratch that – greatly.

Moving on to wrist stretching exercises, the being spared the cat a glance, and seeing the way it puffed its chest proudly, he had to resist the urge to sweat-drop. "Alright, so any news?"

"News?" The cat murmured before shaking its head. "Nothing much..."

"I see.." The white-haired male was about to say, but was rendered speechless in the next moment.

"Nothing much apart from a huge war between the three factions, the death of God, the four Maous and Satans, the devils being able to resurrect humans into devils, Great Red claiming the Dimensional Gap, Ophis getting mad and creating the Khaos Brigade, some betrayals popping up here and that..."

Chaos then continued for about fifteen minutes, narrating all of the important events that had happened in the last two thousand years. In the end, Chaos concluded with: "As I said, nothing worthy of your interest..."

"Nothing... Much... you say?" The almighty being almost face-planted into the ground upon hearing so many things. Seriously, how much has the world changed in just two hundred years, three months, four days, three hours, twenty five minutes and three seconds?! Wasn't this a bit too much?!

Taking in a deep breath, he stopped doing his upper trapezius stretching and turned around to face the omnipotent black cat, that was gazing at him innocently. Sighing, he let his body fall down on the sofa behind him. "You mentioned a war... How long has it been?"

"Two thousand years," Chaos immediately answered. "And about seven months, seventeen..."

Before it could continue, however, the almighty, duck-stamped-pajama-clad being roared. "Two thousand years?! But I slept for two hundred! How come I only find out about it now?!"

"About that..." Chaos suddenly adopted a troubled expression. "At the time, when you were awake, I tried telling you, but you were so busy making a living hell out of that boy's life..."

"*Ahem * Living hell? You mean training, right?" The being's eyes narrowed slightly. Seeing that, the cat quickly shut its mouth as it noticed its slip of tongue.

"Yes, training! Did I say living hell? Hahaha, it must be old age.."

"Yeah, right," The being scoffed with his arms crossed before sighing. "Alright, it seems that some pretty interesting stuff has happened while I was out..."

He then gazed at Chaos with an excited glint in his eyes. "Hey, I was just thinking about getting rid of my boredom.. How about we head back to Earth?"

"Head back?" The cat's head perked up, a smile flashing on its face. "Really? You're finally coming back?"

"Yeah, yeah..." The being nodded, but suddenly stopped as he adopted a thoughtful expression. "Still, I don't want to randomly pop up there out of the blue, like I have always done... I want something more exciting..."

He then stopped as an imaginary light-bulb flashed above his head, his left hand that was clenched into a fist falling down on his right one, that was opened. "I know! How about I try to experience life as an earthling from the very start? It would be a different experience!"

This may sound strange, but once you reach the level of power that this being has, concepts such as common sense become as worthless as fart. Not only that, he was bored out of his mind, and had already tried out everything... so, why the hell not?!

"From the start? You mean... as a baby?"

"Yup!" The being nodded excitedly as it raised its body from the sofa. "Think about it! I have never had any parents... Hell, I have never been a baby! From the moment I was born, I was already this handsome motherf**ker!"

Was it mentioned that this being was conceited? No? Well, surprise surprise, he is!

"Master, I don't really see any reasoning behind this, but alright..." The cat could only sigh, knowing that once its master decided on something, he wouldn't back down, no matter what. "But, how about your powers and body? Should they be sealed, or...?"

Before it could even finish speaking, the being in front of it raised his hands, and the body that stood in front of it was replaced by a phantom image. With a happy look in his eyes, the almighty being smirked. "I have already sealed my body in my soul. What next?"

"Well, you should choose a name..." The cat started.

"Name?" The being thought over for a bit. "Oh, why not use the one that I have used before when interacting with the current time-line? Let's go with Issei!"

"Issei?" The cat nodded. "Alright, master. I'll be meeting you in three years from now... make sure to not kill anyone in my absence... well, even if you do, there won't be much difference..."

The cat then waved its hands (paws), and Issei's soul disappeared. At the same time, on earth, a brown-haired woman was in the middle of labor. Just as the baby was about to come out, Issei's soul, that had flown across time and space, overlapped with the baby's body, before entering it.

Back in the floating room, Chaos looked up at the ceiling. "Master, it feels good to have you back..."

In the next moment, Chaos disappeared, leaving behind the room, which continued to float through space, forever sailing around the cosmos.

 **Read & Review~!**


	2. The Conquerors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Conquerors**

* * *

It had been two years since Issei, the almighty, all-knowing and omnipotent being, begun his life on earth. Initially, the idea was his, so he didn't think he would regret it, but thinking back, this would definitely have a spot in his life's top 10 worst decisions, and this was considering that he had already done some pretty messed up shit already.

Now, being a babies is all fun and rainbows... Not!

Firstly, the size. Being small is one thing, but being less than half a meter tall is a _completely different matter._ Things that should be easy, such as going to the bathroom, laying in your bed, and hell, even eating, would give difficult a whole new meaning.

As a consequence of his size, he had to resort to his so-called "parents" in order to go through his life. Peeing? Need help. Eating? Need help. Sleeping? Guess what? Needs help. Hell, if that was it, then it wouldn't have been so bad, but the worst part, by far, were his parents.

First of all, he was sure that he didn't ask for retards as parents. Not in the cursing way, but the _actual, medical, diagnosis._ Seriously, no matter how much Issei tried to talk with them, they would always look at him with funny faces and then try to guess what he said. Most of the times, they were wrong. Oh, so f**king wrong.

For example, when he asks to go to the bathroom, they forcefully feed him food. When he actually wants to eat, they lead him to the bathroom and when he wants to sleep, they feed him again! That's right, they were complete noobs in parenting. During this period of time, Issei felt like giving them a "How To Parent – Idiots Edition." for them.

Thankfully, after two years, while Issei was in his room, contemplating the reason of life, the universe and beyond, his "dad" opened the door, carrying in his arms a small, black kitty.

Issei turned around to face his so-called "dad", and was just about to curse, but the moment he saw the innocent-looking kitty, his eyes widened. His mouth was left hanging by his mouth, and his expression was one of complete and utter disbelief.

"Hey, son," walked over to the gaping baby's side and laid the small kitty in front of him. "Guess who this is? That's right, this is your new friend... Mr. Whiskers!"

Mr. Whiskers immediately perked up upon hearing the name that was giving to it, but paid it no mind. He then looked at the gaping two-years old in front of him and was just about to call out, but before he could, Issei beat him to it.

"You damn bastard!" The small toddler roared, as with unprecedented rage and speed, that could give Usain Bolt a _run_ for his money, he dashed towards the cat, grabbing its throat with his tiny hands and cruelly clenching it.

By the side, Mr. Hyoudou, who was taken aback by Issei's sudden show of speed, immediately grabbed Mr. Whiskers out of Issei's small hands and looked at him with disbelief. "Poor Mr. Whiskers!"

"Mr. Whiskers my ass!" the child-like Issei roared as he raised his hands, and as if trying to use _the force_ , made a chocking motion. "Chaos-chan, see if I don't kill you!"

Obviously, to the parent, all he heard were a bunch of random moans and grunts, since even though he was already in the ripe age of two, Issei's speaking abilities still hadn't really bloomed.

"Bad boy, you shouldn't hurt Mr. Whiskers!" Mr. Hyoudou revealed an angered expression as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. From the other side, he exclaimed, "You are grounded!"

Immediately after, Issei didn't bother to try to open the door, as he created a mental link between him and the supposedly Mr. Whiskers.

" _You damnable cat, where were you all this years? Don't you know how much suffering I have been through?! Also, what the hell did you do to my powers?! Why can't I unlock them?!"_

From within his mind, a genderless and slightly soothing voice echoed out.

" _Master, please calm down."_

 _"Calm down?! You calm down! Your sister calm down! Why should I calm down!?"_ By this point, Issei was already bordering insanity. Well, bordering... Probably.

Chaos-chan: _"..."_

A few hours later, the almighty Chaos finally managed to bring Issei back to his senses. Now, with renewed mentality and personality, he could finally speak clearly.

" _Sorry about that, Chaos-chan... It's just that being a baby isn't as easy as it sounds..."_ Issei answered weakly as he laid on the ground after trashing around his room the entire time, trying to dispel his built-up fury. Well, tried to dispel, since his baby fists weren't capable of actually damaging anything... In fact, both of his hands were red, and one shy step away from bleeding. Tough times... tough times...

" _It doesn't matter, Master,"_ Through the mental connection, his faithful and ever-loyal servant answered. _"You also mentioned why you couldn't unseal your powers?"_

" _Yes,"_ Issei quickly nodded, for he knew that Chaos, no matter how powerful it was, was simply unable to seal his powers. If it was that easy, then he would have been dead a thousand times over already. No, in fact, no one can ever dream of sealing his powers.

" _Are you sure? I left a sound code for you to unseal it whenever you wanted.. You know, the usual, your true name."_

" _Wait... what?!"_ Issei's eyes widened as he looked down at his own hands, starting to pant. _"Then you mean... that all this time..."_

" _All you had to do was to say your name,"_ Chaos-chan finished for him.

"This... this..." Issei's expression got wilder and wilder by the seconds, before he roared out. "******!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, his body started to glow, and soon after, he could feel wave after wave of power coursing through his veins. In less than a second, his power was already equivalent to a low-class devil. In the second, an ultimate-class devil. In the following on, God-class and not even a second later, Trihexa-level. Just like this, over two hours passed.

During this time, his power continuously grew exponentially, before he had finally decided that it was enough, and stopped the process. If he wanted to, he could keep it going forever, and it still wouldn't stop. Saying that his power was limitless and boundless wouldn't be far off the mark.

Now with renewed vigor, the two-years old looked around. Although he was was still in his human body vessel, and had not unsealed his original, immortal body, that laid within his soul, some changes already happened to him.

His hair, that was previously brown, grew to dark black color, with some wide strands. His eyes, that were also brown, turned into what seemed to be a cross between amethyst and golden.

Following that, he lightly snapped his fingers, and his two-years old form started growing, slowly reaching childhood. When he reached his seven years old form, he finally stopped.

"Ah, this feels so good~~~" Issei stretched his muscles, just like he had done two years ago in his spatial-dimension-traveler-room. He then looked around his room for a while, before deciding his course of action.

"Oh well, first things first.." He then snapped his fingers, and his two parents instantly appeared in his room, unconscious. On top of their bodies was the small kitten, Chaos-chan, who had been mistakenly called Mr. Whiskers.

"What should I do with 'em?" Issei glared at the cat as he let his body fall into the air, a chair appearing right beneath him. He then waved his hands, and a glass of milk appeared on his hands. Taking a sip, he glanced at his two so-called parents. "Killing them would be too cruel..."

He then looked at Chaos-chan. "Quickly, between Hawaii and Alaska, which would you choose?"

"Alaska," the kitten quickly answered as it jumped down from the two bodies and onto Issei's lap, lazily laying there.

Nodding, Issei waved his hands. "Hawaii it is." Following that, his two parents started to glow with a blinding golden light, before completely disappearing.

"Alright, I have given them a limitless credit-card, some spare clothes on a bag and sent them to a bathroom in Hawaii, while erasing their memories of me. The rest is up to them," Issei shrugged his shoulders, before slightly passing his hands over Chaos-chan's fur.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about you, damn cat," Suddenly, Issei grabbed its tails and clenched his hands, making his poor servant let out a loud shriek. "Even though I had my powers sealed, I called for you many times, and you never came... You ain't getting out of this without punishment, Chaos-chan!"

Countless hours later, Issei laid in his bed, Chaos-chan snoozing on top of him, with his hand on top of his servant, caressing its fur. As of now, his anger had already diminished, so the had already reconciled.

Issei, for once, wasn't one to hold grudges, so just after some pay-back, he was satisfied. Right now, he had other matters to attend to, such as what he should do for the time being.

Continue life as a normal teenager? Nah, that wouldn't be any fun. Take the world by storm? Done that already. Hmm... what to do?

With nothing to do, he waved his hands, and in front of him, a screen appeared, displaying the current situation of the world. He then kept swiping the screen for a good while, looking at what was currently happening.

"Alright, so it seems that God has been lazing around in the Bahamas... Azazel... is still as f**ed up as always... well, it seems that everything is in order... wait... what's this?"

Suddenly, Issei's fingers stopped swiping, as his eyes glued onto the screen. There, under the name Ophis, there was information on something called Khaos Brigade.

"Khaos brigade? The leader is Ophis, many factions, Old Maou... and main objective is to get rid of the Great Red?!" Issei's eyes widened, as his body suddenly stood up, sending his poor servant crashing onto the bed.

"That's it! I can just make an organization myself! How awesome would this be?!" By each passing second, he kept growing more and more excited. Seeing how Ophis created the Khaos Brigade, he suddenly had the urge to create his own personal army.

"Yosh!" Issei clenched his fist and raised it high up in the air. "It is decided! This time, I'll get myself my own organization!"

His seven-years old body was trembling in excitement, and his amethyst-golden eyes were shining with anticipation. "However, there is still one thing... the most difficult thing in creating an organization... the name!"

Then name represented the organization, and as such, it couldn't be some petty or half-assed name! No, it had to be something awe-inspiring or fear-inducing! Something that would set off a chain of emotions on those who heard it!

Issei immediately sat down, closed his eyes and begun to push his mental faculties to the limit, thinking of a name as hard as he could. It had to be badass! It had to be awesome! It had to be amazing!

After some hours of endlessly thinking, his eyes suddenly opened, and within shined boundless comprehension and enlightenment. On his lap, Chaos perked its head up, as it sensed that something was coming.

Issei's mouth opened slowly, and from within, a string of words came out, "The name of my group shall be... The Conquerors!"

What was an awe-inspiring name? The Conquerors!

What was a fear-inducing name? The Conquerors!

What was a badass name? The Conquerors!

Simple, direct, badass and awesome, The Conqueror simply passed all of the criteria with flying colors! This name was simply the work of god... simply majestically perfect!

"Alright, I have decided! Right now, I must gather my army of faithful subjects... and then..." Issei suddenly stopped his words. "And then..." His expression then grew into one of confusion before he shook his head and exclaimed. "And then I'll find something to do with it!"

* * *

In a classroom, a young man, in his mid to late teens, rested his head against his hands, trying to find a good position to fall asleep. His hair was a mix between wide and black, with different locks intertwining together, while his handsome face had amethyst-golden eyes.

Currently, the teacher was trying hard to ignore him, but no matter how much he tried, every time he caught sight of the young man trying to fall asleep, he would be filled with rage.

 _You damn brat, this is only the first day of school, and yet you still dare to snooze off in my class?!_ The teacher couldn't stand it any longer, so he stopped the class mid-way and walked over to the young man's desk. While he walked, all of the students kept murmuring between themselves.

"Hey, isn't he walking towards that new guy's desk?"

"Serves him well, trying to sleep in class..."

"Gee, you guys are too cruel~ He must just be tired... Look at his cute face~"

While there many students that were hostile towards the newcomer, most of the class' female population was on his side, for obvious reasons. Although he couldn't be considered exceedingly handsome, like the prince of the school, Yuto Kiba, he wasn't that bad either. Not only that, his messy, white-black hair and captivating golden-amethyst eyes ensnared the heart of many girls, even if it was still the first day of class.

Reaching his desk, the teacher glared at him coolly. "Mr. Hyoudou!"

"Oh?" Noticing that the teacher was near him, the young man, who was trying his hardest to find a good sleeping position, looked up, seeing the teacher's cold face. With a slight, goofy smile, he waved at him. "Hey there."

"Hey there?" The eyes of everyone in the class widened, as they realized that this Issei person was simply courting death! Not only does he dare to casually sleep during class, he also address the teacher leisurely afterward, as if talking to some old pall.

"Mr. Hyoudou!" The teacher exclaimed once more, enraged. "Why weren't you paying attention to class?!"

"Because... I was trying to sleep?" The young man yawned. "I still want to, by the way, so it would be good if you shut your trap and leave me be...:"

While he said such words, he laid his head on the desk again, and tried to go back to sleeping. Seeing that, the teacher was about to throw his pen at his head, but right as he was about to, it was as if his body froze.

For a single moment, it was as if his heart stopped beating, and something dark focused onto him. This wasn't killing intent.. Not, this was on a completely different level. As soon as the teacher felt it, he fell to his knees, a blank expression on his face.

At the same time, the young man's flickered, as he glanced at the direction of the window, seeing a shadow by it. He then shook his head slightly, and in the next moment, all of the killing intent that was focused on the teacher vanished. Seeing that, the young man went back to sleeping.

Being released of the pressure, the teacher looked around warily before his gaze fell on the young man. He didn't know what had happened, but one thing is for sure – this young man shouldn't be messed with.

Still taken aback by the massive amount of killing intent, the teacher turned around, and while trembling, ignored the young man and went back to the front of the class to continue the class. All of the students had seen how the teacher fell to the ground, and how he looked at the young man after, but no one dared to comment on it.

After the period was over, it was finally lunch-break. The school bell rung, and consequentially, the young man stood up. Under the watchful eyes of everyone in the class, he stretched his arms up while yawning before lazily getting out of the class. Once in the corridor, he started walking towards the canteen.

 **[Hey, Partner...]** Suddenly, in his mind, a voice appeared. It was slightly rough and robotic, as if a transmission.

" _What gives?"_ The young man answered thought lazily, using his mental link to mentally communicate with the owner of the voice.

 **[It's just that, isn't your corporation a bit jumpy today?]**

" _Oh? How so?"_ The young man continued walking, before climbing down the stairs.

 **[Never mind, Partner...]**

" _Sure,"_ The young man simply nodded before continuing entering the canteen. Once inside, he looked around for an empty table before sitting down on it. Not even a second later, a shadow flashed by, and another person sat in front of him.

"Issei-sama," The other person greeted him. Seeing that, the young man, Issei, looked up and smiled lightly.

"Vali?" He asked as he looked at the person in front of him. Sitting across him, using the same uniform as him, was a silver-haired woman.

Her silver hair reached down to her thighs, and it had some small braids hanging by the sides. Her eyes, that were of a shining blue color, where glaring at him with admiration and respect, along with some other emotions that he was too bored to figure out.

Her figure was full, and it could definitely be considered hour-glass like. Still, what was even more eye-catching was her beautiful face and her sharp, cold eyes.

"Issei-sama, what would you like to eat?" Vali handed him a menu and looked at him expectantly, waiting for his orders. Seeing that, the primordial being couldn't help but to sweat-drop.

"I'm not really hungry. Right now, I want to talk about something... Why the hell did _she_ pop up in the classroom today?"

"She?" Vali revealed a surprised expression before her eyes narrowed. "Wait, you mean her?"

"Yeah," Issei nodded. "The teacher was about to 'discipline' me, but just as he was about to, she popped up and hit with a wave of killing intent." He then stopped and sighed. "I swear... she was one step away from starting a mass-genocide."

"You can't really blame her," Vali shook her shoulders as she got a milk carton from who-knows-where. While drinking the milky-white content inside, she continued. "She is overprotective, after all."

Issei could only nod as he let his body fall against the table, back to a sleeping position. "Continue on for now... I'll call you if anything comes up."

"It shall be done, Issei-sama," Vali stood up and walked away. While she did so, she threw the milk-carton behind her back, directly into the trash-can.

Sighing, Issei went back to trying to sleep, not bothering with all of the glances that he was getting from the surrounding students. In his mind, he went back to talking with his tenants.

" _Master, I think that you should change the name of your organization,"_ A monotone voice came from within his mind.

" _Chaos-chan? To what?"_

 **[Yandere-stalker group!]** Within his mind, another voice answered.

" _How funny, Ddraig..."_ Issei rolled his eyes.

 **[I'm serious! Every single member of your group, male or female, is a freaking Yandere and Stalker! The name 'The Conquerors' isn't fitting anymore.]**

"Oi!" Having the name that he came up with being insulted, Issei, whose expression was normally lazy and sleepy, became annoyed. "The Conquerors is the most badass name ever!"

Sadly, he had said that out loud, and in a single moment, every head in the canteen turned towards the poor primordial entity. Being started at so much, he snarled. "What are ya looking at?!"

Immediately, everyone looked in the opposite direction, going back to minding their own things. Seeing that, Issei shook his head lightly. _"I'm starting to get more and more like her..."_

 _(And you talk like that is a bad thing...)_ From his mind, another voice, different from the two previous one came out. This one, was clearly female, and even had a dangerous, yankee-tone to it.

 **[It is a bad thing.]**

" _True that,"_ Issei nodded before getting up from his chair and leaving the canteen. Looking down at his watch, he saw that there were still five more minutes until the lunch break ended. Since he had the time, he decided to get some things done.

Walking to the school's campus, he found a spot beneath a tree and closed his eyes. "Kuroka."

Immediately, the shadows in the region started to distort, and from within, a young woman appeared. She was wearing a small, revealing kimono, and on top of her black hair were two black-cat ears.

"Nya~" She waved her hands in a cat-like manner in front of the young man, who still had his eyes closed. Seeing that she didn't have his attention, she got down on her fours and crawled over to him, much like a cat. Reaching him, she placed his arm between her bountiful breasts and placed her head near his, breathing near his ear.

"Kuroka, I get it already," He shook his head lightly while moving away from the lascivious cat-woman, who pouted.

"Mou~, Issei-sama, you're so mean!" She clenched her fists and whined. "You call me yet you don't want to do anything~!"

"Yeah, yeah," Issei waved his hands, not bothering to pay attention to her tantrum. This was probably the sixth... this day.

"So, what did you call me for, Nya~?" Kuroka tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Keep Hexa on a leash, will ya? She almost killed the teacher," Issei shook his head.

"Hexa? You want me to deal with her?" Kuroka revealed a surprised expression before purring. "Alright, but I want a reward~"

Sighing, Issei rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to..." She then gave him a mischiveous smirk as made a circle with her fingers in one hand, while using the erect finger on the other to go keep penetrating on the circle. Issei looked at it for a while, and without another word, walked away.

"Issei-sama~!" Kuroka tried to run after him, but in a flash, his body disappeared. Being left behind, the cat-woman sighed. "I guess that he isn't ready yet..."

Her image then distorted, and a second later, she disappeared, leaving behind no evidence that she had ever been there.

In one of the school's toilet booth, Issei appeared out of thin air. Sighing, he pushed the door open and walked out. "I swear, that damn cat is constantly in heat..."

Walking back to the classroom, he felt his stomach rumbling. Sighing, he quickly made a phone call and continued walking. Just as he opened the door to the classroom, the bell rang, signalizing that the lunch-break was over.

Soon after, a teacher walked inside the classroom, a different one from before.

"Good morning," The new one smiled politely as he wrote his name on the board. "Teacher Onizuka had something to do, so I'm going to substitute him for today only. You can call me Saeru."

With that, he ordered the students to open their books on a certain page, and begun to give his classes, all the while ignoring the sleeping student at the back. Right before his friend, Onizuka, left, he gave him a warning – don't mess with the black-white haired boy that sits by the window.

Suddenly, in the middle of the class, someone knocked on the door. Just as he was about to open it, the black-white haired boy, Issei, stood up from his seat while saying. "It's for me."

Seeing that, the teacher, surprised, stopped in his tracks, and everyone watched with surprise as the new student casually walked over to the doors and opened it. On the other side, there was a twenty-something man wearing the Wc Donald's uniform. On his hands, there was a box, with food inside.

"Thanks," Issei smiled lightly as he got the box from his hands, and from his pocket, fished out his credit card.

For some reason, the Wc Donald's didn't seem worried about delivering in the middle of the class, and grabbed his credit-machine. "Debt or credit?"

"Debt," Issei smiled as passed his card. After typing in his password, he nodded. "Alright, thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you," The Wc Donald's employee smiled, bowed, and closed the door. Now with a box full of lunch in his hands, Issei casually walked back to his desk, placed the lunch box in front of him, opened it and took out a hamburger and some soda.

"Mr. Hyoudou?" Just as he was about to take a bite, the teacher called out. Even though Onizuka had warned him not to mess with him, he just couldn't stand it. This was simply complete disregard towards him! No teacher could ever stand this humiliation!

"Hah?" Issei, who was about to bite his hamburger sandwich, looked up with annoyance. "I'm not giving you any, if that's what you want to know."

After saying that, he didn't bother with the teacher any longer as he cassualy took a bite of his sandwich.

 **Read & Review~!**


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Preparations**

* * *

Within Kuoh academy, in the upper levels of the main building, there was an office, more commonly known as the Student Council Room. Inside, sitting in a chair, was a fifteen-sixteen years old girl, with her black hair cut short. Adorning her face was a pair of red glasses, that did nothing to conceal her violet eyes.

Facing the girl, in another chair, was a girl of about the same age. Her hair was long, and her eyes were of a different color. Both of them had a cold and proud look to them, and seemed exceptionally smart. Currently, the second girl was reporting to the first.

"Kaichou, one of the teachers, Saeru, has sent us a student," The long-haired girl, Tsubaki, began, as she explained the situation. "According to him, the student, whose name is Issei Hyoudou, was causing trouble in class."

"Trouble?" The short-haired girl, Sona, asked curiously. "Isn't this only the first day of class? What did he do?"

"Well..." Tsubaki sweat-dropped as she looked down at her report before clearing her throat. "He called for a delivery man during class and started to eat the food..."

"..."

Sona looked at her blankly for some time, as if she hadn't comprehended the words. After a while, she looked Tsubaki with a dumbfounded look. "Can you repeat that, Tsubaki?"

"Hai, Kaichou," Tsubaki nodded, although she also wasn't in a much better state. "Issei Hyoudou asked for some delivery food."

"During class?" questioned Sona, trying to make sure that she had heard everything correctly. Tsubaki simply nodded to her question.

"I don't even..." Sona was about to begin, before shaking her head. She then looked towards the door for a while before glancing back at Tsubaki. "He's outside, right? Tell him to come in."

"As you wish, Kaichou," Tsubaki respectfully bowed before getting up from her seat, walking towards the door. She then opened it, revealing the person standing behind it. The person seemed young, on his mid to late teens, and could be considered as handsome. However, the most eye-catching thing about him was his hair and his eyes.

His hair, that seemed to be of a black-white color, with different strands mixing together, reached his neck, while his eyes were of a deep golden-amethyst color, something that was certainly unusual. Seeing the exotic young man, Sona was slightly surprised.

"Come on in," Sona nodded towards him, telling him to enter. With a small nod, the exotic teenager casually strolled inside, looking around the room curiously, before his eyes fell on Sona. For a split second, they seemed to shine brighter, but as quick as it appeared, it went away.

" _How interesting..."_ The young man, whose name was Issei, thought, as he glanced at the girl before him. _"Sona Sitri, sister of the Leviathan Satan..."_

Thinking that far, he walked up to her, and before she could even ask him to, he sat down on the chair in front of her, in the most casual way possible. It didn't seem as if he had been just thrown all of class; if Sona didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was here for a friendly meeting.

Looking at Issei's antics, that showed no respect for her position, Sona's left eye-brow cocked up, but she didn't really voice her thoughts. Instead, she picked up a file in the table in front of her, that had information on the young man.

"Issei Hyoudou, I take it," began Sona after a quick look at the file.

"Exactly," nodded Issei slightly as he revealed a small smirk. "You are?"

"The president of the Student Council, Shitori Sona," Sona explained as she included in her fake name, that she used in order to her hide her real one.

"Nice to meet ya," Issei nodded slightly, before resting his back on the chair. Then, without a care in the world, he placed his hands on his pocket, fished out a half-eaten chocolate bar, and started to chew on it, all the while keeping his casual gaze on Sona. "So, did you want to talk with me about something?"

Looking at Issei's actions, Sona was slightly taken aback, before she regained her bearing. "You aren't allowed to eat during classes," the short-haired girl began, obviously talking about the chocolate bar. Hearing her question, not only didn't Issei not stop eating, he gazed at her puzzledly.

"But there aren't any classes going on right now, is there?" while he said so, he placed his hands on his other pocket, and grabbed another bar of chocolate, since his current one was already finishing. He then threw the remaining chocolate in his mouth before beginning to unwrap the new one.

An expression of annoyance suddenly appeared in Sona's face, as she realized that the young man had no respect whatsoever for higher-ups. While grinding her teeth, and making sure to keep her cool, she looked at him. "Hyoudou-san, could you please stop eating?"

"Don't wanna," Issei, however, shook his head, as he bit the new chocolate bar, filling his mouth with the tasty flavor. Sona, upon seeing that her request was ignored, turned even angrier.

"Hyoudou-san, this is a disrespect to the school rules. If you don't stop, I'm going to have to call your guardians," Sona finally spoke, using her trump card. She had dealt with many delinquents before, and knew that as soon as the guardians were mentioned, they would immediately become as docile as a small kitten.

However, contrary to her expectations, Issei simply sneered. "Feel free to."

"You..." Sona's eyes widened, as she started to think that Issei thought that she was bluffing. Grabbing the cellphone by her side, she placed it close to her ear and gave him a threatening look. "I'll give you one last chance..."

Shaking his head, Issei smirked at her as he bit at the chocolate bar once more. "Be my guest."

Hearing his words, Sona finally lost her cool, as she brought the boy's file over, and upon checking the number of his household, she immediately dialed it up. The phone rang some time, before it was finally picked up. Immediately, Sona started speaking.

"I would like to talk to the ones responsible for Issei Hyoudou..."

However, from the other side of the line, the response that she received left her flabbergasted. It came in the voice of a young man, who was clearly bored with life.

"Sorry miss, ya hav' the wrong numba. This number is of the Love-Love Motel..."

Before he could even finish, Sona hung up. When she glanced at Issei again, she found him holding back a laugh. Immediately, she understood what had happened, and she turned even more infuriated. She then raised her hand forward.

"Give me the number of your household," demanded Sona as she looked at him coldly. She had already had it with this boy; she wasn't willing to be played with any longer. Alas, once more, Issei did something that surprised her.

Grabbing the wraps of his two chocolate bar, Issei crumbled them up and placed them on Sona's extended hand. With a wink, he raised his arms up to his head. "Be a dear and throw this in the trash for me, alright?"

"You!" like a short-fuse, Sona's patience finally erupted as she hastily got up from her chair, the table beneath her making cracking noises as her hands pushed down on it. From around the enraged woman, power started to build up.

Obviously, she would never take action on a human, so she was merely trying to use the pressure of her power to punish him, but contrary to all of her expectations, Issei didn't look fazed in the least. Instead, he was even more relaxed, completely unfazed by her outburst.

Looking at Sona, he shook his head slightly, as if disappointed. "Chill, woman. Are you on your period or something?" while he said such words, he placed his hands on his pocket, fished out yet another chocolate bar, and placed it on the table. "Although it hurts me to part with my precious, I heard that it helps."

After saying so, he casually got up from his chair and started walking towards the door, as if he was already done with this meeting. Suddenly, his head moved slightly to the side, as the chocolate bar that he had given Sona passed dangerously close by his head, before smashing against the wall.

Without even bothering to look back, Issei raised his arms up and waved. "Call me when it's over.."

Passing by Tsubaki, who simply stood there with a dumbfounded expression, he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. Back in the room, Sona was literally fuming, with smoke coming out of her ears.

"That damn bastard!"

….

…

…

"So, let me see if I got this right," A red-haired woman, with a buxom figure, questioned Tsubaki with a blank look. "A boy entered the room and made Sona enraged?"

"Yes, Rias-sama," Tsubaki nodded, as she lifted her body from the sofa she was resting in. Not too long after the boy had left, it was as if Sona had been possessed by the Devil, as she started to take out her anger in everything in front of her. As such, she left as soon as she could, seeking aid in the school's most powerful devil – Rias Gremory.

"This is certainly interesting," The red-haired devil, Rias Gremory, smiled lightly as she got up from her chair and walked out from behind her desk. "Alright, Tsubaki-san, I'll pay Sona a visit."

Tsubaki nodded, before turning around and leading Rias out of her clubroom and towards the Student Council Room. On the way, they were victim of the hungry looks of the male population of the school, who lustfully eyed their bodies. As such, both of them hurried their paces, clearly displeased with their treatment. Not too long after, they had reached the entrance of the Student Council Room.

Tsubaki lifted her hand and opened the door, only for a pencil to immediately fly out, in her direction. Before it could reach her, however, Rias raised her hands, and it instantly disappeared. With an amused look in her face, Rias walked inside, followed closely by the wary Tsubaki.

Within the Student Council Room, the first thing that Rias saw was her enraged friend, who was thrashing around the room, directing her anger at every single object. Looking at the current situation, Rias, for once, revealed a surprised expression, as she knew how Sona was normally calm and collected.

"Just what did he do?" Rias wondered, curious as to what had caused her usually cold and stoic friend to become like this. She then walked forward, and begun to calm her down.

…

…

…

" _Master, you are really cruel."_

Walking through the streets, heading towards his house, Issei, who had just left school, was having a mental conversation with his most loyal servant, Chaos.

" _Come on, Chaos-chan, you have to admit that it was funny,"_ Issei smirked as he continued walking, replaying Sona's expression of utter rage in his head over and over again.

" _Still, you didn't need to use that spell..."_

" _That just makes it even better,"_ grinned Issei as he turned around, changing his course to Wc Donald's, as he suddenly became hungry. _"And you have to admit, it was priceless. Ain't that right, Ddraig?"_

 **[Exactly, Partner!]** From within his mind, the deep, baritone and robotic voice of his tenant, Draig, rang out. **[A spell that amplifies rage... simply amazing.]**

" _See? Draig knows his shit,"_ Issei proudly smirked, pushing open the doors of Wc Donald's and entering the establishment, thereafter heading towards the line, which wasn't that big, as it was only 10 in the morning.

" _Aren't you afraid that it will bring trouble, Master?"_ Chaos once more tried to convince its master to stop messing with people, but alas, it was useless, as that was simply Issei's nature.

" _If there's any trouble, I'll simply crush it,_ " Issei shrugged his shoulders, as a feral grin appeared on his face for a split second, before disappearing. Soon, it was his turn in line.

"I would like a Big Weck, along with his some fries," Issei smiled to the cashier girl, who seemed to have only turned seventeen. Although she wasn't extremely pretty, she was kinda cute, with round eyes, a petite body, and big, round breasts, that looked out of place with her body. Her long brown hair was tied into twin-tails, and she looked at him shyly.

A part-time worker, Issei guessed. He knew that there were some schools in the area that allowed students to study at night, so they could work during the day. One of such schools, the Masaru academy, has such curriculum.

Looking at her name-plate, that hang on her huge assets, Issei flashed her a polite smile. "Sasaki-san, is it?"

"Y-yes," the girl, Chiho Sasaki, blushed slightly, before writing down the order. Looking at the total, she bashfully glanced at the exotic black-white-haired young man. "The total is 1500 yen, mister."

"Alright," Issei smiled before grabbing his wallet from his pocket, and taking out his completely black card. "Debit, please."

Taking the card, Chiho nodded, and couldn't help but to glance curiously at it. She had worked at Wc Donald's for a long time, but this was definitely the first time that she had seen such a strange card. It didn't have any bars, and was completely back, with a 'Ω' golden symbol in the middle. Not thinking too much into it, she inserted it in the machine, and after the usual procedure, handed Issei the machine so he could type the password.

After everything was done, Issei excused himself, and while keeping his credit card, went to seat down in one of the many empty tables. Once there, he glanced outside of the window, which was right at his left, watching the constant influx of people that moved around in the city.

After a while, he heard his number being called, so he picked his order and went back to his table, eating his hamburger and fries in silence, before leaving the restaurant. On his way back, he didn't forget to wink at the flustered Chiho, who had been watching him the entire time.

With his stomach finally full, the white-black-haired boy glanced around, before settling on heading back to his house. On the way, however, he suddenly stopped before slipping into an alley, the expression on his face never changing. Opposite of him, walking out of the shadows, a masked figure appeared.

"What is it?" Issei looked at the figure slightly, wondering why it had suddenly called him. Previously, he had made clear instructions that he should only be bothered when it was strictly necessary. As such, he knew that something serious had happened.

"Conqueror-sama," the figure half-knelt on the ground in a respectful stance. "It seems that that Khaos Brigade will move shortly."

"Khaos Brigade?" Issei's expression of casualness didn't change in the slightest, already used to such a name. After all, it was the second most terrifying organization on the world. Second to his, of course.

"Yes, the Old Maou faction has turned Fallen Angel Kokabiel to their side," the figure reported, never leaving its kneeling position. "It seems that they will make a move in one and a half years. What are your orders?"

" _One and a half years?"_ Issei smirked. _"_ _Soon, but I already took that into consideration. Nothing unexpected has happened."_

The white-black-haired young man then thought for a while before telling his orders. "Alright, alert the Heaven's Fate Group. Tell them to keep a close watch in the angels. Also tell Ice Silver to constantly send me updates. As for Razor, tell him to continue his job in the Grigori."

"What about White-san and Neko-san?" asked the figure.

"Tell them to continue as always," Issei shrugged his shoulders. Just as he was about to turn around to walk away, he suddenly stopped and looked back. "Also, warn Sama-chan that it will soon be time for some action."

Hearing his last words, the figure revealed a troubled expression, but nodded nonetheless. It then took a step back, and merged with the shadows, disappearing from the area. Now alone, Issei walked out of the alley and resumed his walk to his house.

 **[Partner, you sure are playing with dangerous grounds here...]**

"Don't worry, Ddraig. I've got everything under control," Issei shrugged his shoulders, a calm look in his face. "Soon, The Conquerors will claim all realms... it's only a matter of time."

He then smirked slightly, revealing a feral look, before continuing walking, focusing his mind on other things. Before long, he was standing in front of his house, the Hyoudou household. The current Hyoudou household, however, was much different from the previous one.

Before, it was a normal Japanese house, of a rather big size, and with a cozy and warm feeling to it. The current Hyoudou household, however, was completely different. The terrain of the houses on both sides had been bought, and after demolishing the houses that existed there, the original Hyoudou Household increased in size. Currently, it wouldn't be wrong to call it a mansion. At the same time, however, no one seemed to find it unusual.

Around the house, there was a magic barrier, cast by the Conqueror himself, which made it so that in the eyes of everyone else, even high-class devils, it would look like a normal house. Only a selected few could actually see its true appearance, or someone with at least God-class level of power.

After opening the gates, Issei walked inside, before approaching the door. Before he could even touch it, however, it was suddenly opened, and from within, a dark-haired girl jumped out.

This girl seemed to be in her early to late teens, and had a slender figure. Her eyes were of a shining golden color, while her lush, dark hair was tied in a pony tail, which reached her ankles. She was clearly beautiful, with round eyes and an innocent expression. Currently, she was looking at Issei in pure adoration.

"Ise!" The girl exclaimed loudly as she jumped on top of the poor white-black-haired boy, throwing him in the ground. Straddling on top of him, the girl pulled her head back playfully as she grinned. "I missed you~!"

"As if, Hexa," Issei rolled his eyes, completely not bothering with the fact that he was laying in the ground with the young girl on top of him. "I'm aware of what you did back then."

"Oh?" The girl, who was called Hexa, widened her eyes before narrowing them darkly, the temperature on the area dropping by several degrees. "But that bastard was going to hurt you! How could I allow that?!"

Sighing, Issei simply raised his hands and patted her on the head while smiling, "I can handle myself, Hexa-chan."

Immediately, the dark expression on the girl's face disappeared, replaced by softness and delight, as she relinquished the feeling of his touch. After a while, Issei raised his body off the ground, Hexa immediately standing up, giving him space. After dusting his clothes, Issei looked around for a bit before entering the house, Hexa following him closely from behind.

Entering the house, Issei immediately made his way to the elevator, before looking at the buttons, which went from -3 all the way to 5. He then quickly pressed the fifth one, which lead directly to his room, that, obviously, covered the _entire_ fifth floor.

After walking out of the elevator, Issei entered his room, which was neatly cleaned. It was big, as it covered an entire floor, and had what was most likely the biggest and most comfortable bed in existence. As a person that loved sleeping, that was a must. Furthermore, in the rooms, there were countless gadgets and electronics, such as the newest video-games and things of the like.

"Alright, time to watch some anime..." Issei smirked slightly before throwing himself in his bed, Hexa climbing onto him soon after, snuggling on top of him as she also directed her attention to the television, clearing sharing the same interests the young man had towards anime.

"Let's start with some Fate/Zero today..." Issei begun, before suddenly stopping, as a confused look took over his eyes. "Wait, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

…

…

…

"Yes, Leviathan-sama," Rias nodded as she talked into the magic-circle by her ear. "We need you to control Sona. She is currently impossible to handle."

Rias, the red-haired girl, had spent the better part of her day trying to calm Sona down, but no matter how much she tried, it was as if she had been possessed by an evil spirit. Her anger would never die out, and by now, the entire Student Council Room was wrecked.

As such, since Rias didn't want to actually clash with the Sitri heiress, she decided to use her trump card, Sona's elder sister and Leviathan Maou, Serafall. She knew that if anyone could make her snap out of it, then it would be Serafall.

"Sona-tan..." From the other side of the line, Rias heard Serafall murmuring something. "Well, I'll be there in a second. Make sure she doesn't kill anyone."

The call then ended, leaving Rias to look back at Sona, who was currently using all of her might to punch the wall in front of her, as if it had somehow offended her greatly. Rias then sighed as she rubbed her temples, "This will be troublesome..."

…

…

…

"Well, it probably isn't anything important," Issei merely shook his head, before going back to watching Fate/Zero, clearly not really bothering with the mess that he had left behind him. It was only a few hours later that it dawned upon him.

"Oh yeah, I gotta release the Wrath Spell..." Issei then snapped his fingers, and the spell that he had cast on Sona, which made her enraged, faded away. Sighing, Issei laid back on his bed while tousling Hexa's hair. "I can only imagine what kind of mess that the Sitri girl has caused..."

Thinking that far, the corner of his lips curled upwards, as he imagined what kind of amazing scenes played out in the Student Council Room. Just from thinking about it, Issei's grin turned into a large smile as he had to hold back some laughing.

"I should have been there to watch it..."

...

...

...

At the same time, the same servant from before, the one who had been instructed by Issei, swiftly relayed the messages. It had already conveyed the plans to all of the assigned groups, and now, there was only one person left. This person, however, was the most troubling one to deal with.

Facing the masked servant, there was a large and ancient door, that reached up to the high-ceiling. This location was no longer on earth, nor was it on the underworld or heaven. It was on a separate dimension, where the base of The Conquerors was. To be exact, the masked figure was on the 666th floor.

This floor was the last floor of The Conquerors base, and also the one which hosted the two most powerful members pf the organization. Coincidentally, the masked servant had to relay the message to one of them.

Pushing the large doors open, the masked figure stepped inside a large room, within which were two more doors. The door on the left was black, with dark-purple-markings of ancient beasts and the apocalypse. On top of it was the a single word – Trihexa.

As for the other door, it was equally terrifying, and of an even darker color. On the surface, there were drawings of God, dragons and fallen angels. Right in the middle of the door, there was a name – Samael.

"Here goes," the masked figure murmured before taking in a deep breath. It then walked over to the door on the right, Samael's door. After knocking on it some time, it took a step back, awaiting for a reply.

"Come in."

The voice that came was hoarse, and certainly wizened. Just from hearing it, the masked figure felt chills run down its spine. Taking in another deep breath, it opened the huge doors and slowly entered the room behind it.

Within the room, there wasn't anything really worth of interest, as it was completely bleak and desolate, without an ounce of decoration. In the middle of the room, however, was a small child, sitting lazily on throne.

The child seemed to be a young girl, not older than six. She was the definition of pretty, with big watery eyes and a cherry-like mouth. The problem, however, was the look in her eyes. They emitted complete wisdom, and more than anything, ruthlessness. Adorning her body was a black dress, which seemed to merge with the surroundings. Not only that, from behind her back, there were fourteen wings.

All of the seven wings on her left side were dark and feathered, akin to one of a fallen angel, and all of the seven ones in the right side were full of scales and bony, similar to that of a dragon.

"Did _he_ send you?" asked the girl slightly in her hoarse and ancient voice, which was completely uncharacteristic of her petite and little body. While she said so, her lips parted, revealing a row of shining white teeth, with extremely large and sharp canines.

Nodding, the masked figure half-bowed, before reporting in, all the while trying to look away from the terrifying small girl. "Master ordered me to give you a message. According to him, it will soon be time."

The girl kept quiet for a while, before finally addressing the masked figure, "You may leave."

Immediately, the masked figure bowed, and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind it. Back in the room, the small girl turned her attention towards the ceiling as she revealed a predatory grin. " _You_ will be mine. Sooner or later."

The girl then closed her eyes, and in the next instant, the room was plunged in darkness.

…

…

…

Inside Issei's room, the young male turned his head to the side, away from the television, which was already on the last episodes of Fate/Zero. He glanced at the corner of his room for a while, before smirking. "How did it all go?"

"Everything went as planned," the same masked figure stepped from within the shadows before half-kneeling on the ground, much like it had done some hours ago. "However, _Angel-san_ requests a conference with you. It seems like _she_ has some important information."

Issei nodded, and couldn't help but to catch on the tone of vehemence with which the masked figure refereed to one of the members of his group. Not thinking too much into it, the young boy smiled lightly. "Alright, tell her that I'll be able to meet her..." he then stopped for a while before continuing. "Three days from now, at Wc Donald's. Tell her to make preparations, too."

"Alright, Master," the masked figure nodded, before once more stepping back into the shadows, disappearing out of the room. Issei simply glanced at that spot one last time, before looking back at the television, just in time to see a battle scene. On top of him, the golden-eyed pony-tail girl, Hexa, had already fallen asleep, with a happy expression on her face as she enjoyed the warmth of the white-black-haired boy's body.

"This is definitely going to be interesting..." Issei murmured slightly. It was unknown whether he was talking about the ending of Fate/Zero or the situation that was going on around him.

 **Read & Review~!**


	4. Issei's Nature

**Disclaimer: I don't own DxD.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, some stuff happened. Next week's chapter will be bigger~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Issei's Nature**

* * *

Inside the Hyoudou household, a fifteen-sixteen years old boy was tying his shoes at the entrance, seating on the ground. He couldn't really be considered exceedingly handsome, but he was still slightly above plain, and his eyes, which were of a deep amethyst-golden color, were certainly captivating.

"Alright, Hexa-chan, I'm going to school," the black-white haired boy – Issei – exclaimed, as he finished tying his shoes, got up from the ground and moved his hands towards the door handle. At the same time, a female teenager with dark-hair tied in a pony-tail and golden eyes walked into the corridor, an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Ise, I still don't understand why you insist on going to school," she pouted unhappily while crossing her arms over her chest, clearly displeased. "Why don't you stay home with me all day? That wold be way more fun~!"

As she said so, she jumped forward, tackling Issei into a hug, taking the white-black haired boy into her embrace and wrapping her arms around him tightly. She then pressed her head against his chest, and smiled happily, hoping that this would be enough to keep him from going to school. Alas, Issei wasn't that simply swayed.

"I already told you," sighed Issei as he flicked his fingers on her head, earning a pout on the young girl's part, who released him on the process. Rolling his eyes, Issei took a step back and opened the door, "I'm doing this for the organization!"

Immediately after saying so, he stepped out of the house, closing the door in the process, and not even giving Hexa the time to answer back. Noticing that, the black-haired girl huffed as she crossed her arms, even more displeased.

"Next time..." murmured Hexa, as sharp glint shone in her eyes, "I'm not going to let you go!"

Surprisingly, from the other side of the door, she heard Issei's playful and teasing voice, "Good luck with that!"

 _He was still here?_ Hexa's eyes widened, before her face flushed slightly, She then turned around and ran back to the master bedroom, deciding to watch TV while she waited for Issei to come back from school. At the very least, she would finally be able to catch up to the episodes of Re:Zero that she hadn't see yet.

Meanwhile, outside, the corner of Issei's lips curled upwards, as he left the terrain of his mansion, and started heading towards the school, with his backpack hanging by his arm. His eyes adopted his usual sleepy look, as he yawned slightly.

"You know..." murmured Issei to no one in particular, "it astonishes me how I become sleepy the moment I leave my house..."

…

…

…

"Sona-tan, promise me that you will not go crazy!"

In the Student Council Room, there were two females. The first one was the before-mentioned President of the Student Council, Sona Sitri, who had been a victim of Issei's spells, while the other one was a petite, black-haired girl with twin-tails and a magical wand in her hands, dressed in a mahou-shoujo costume, who was glaring sternly at her sister, Sona.

"I promise you, Onee-chan," said Sona, as she rolled her eyes, this already been the seventh time she had to promise this in the last hour. In her heart, she was already growing seriously annoyed at how her sister treated her, as if she was some psycho that would snap at any moment. Well, she couldn't be blamed, given how Sona had acted the previous day, but it was still getting to the bespectacled girl's nerves.

 _Even now, I still don't know what happened,_ thought Sona, as she adopted an annoyed look, thinking to how she had gone batshit crazy the day before, slashing out anyone that came close. She didn't know why it happened, and even more strange, was how, all of a sudden, she had suddenly reverted back to normal. At the same time, she couldn't help but to think of the exotic white-black haired boy.

"I'm going to have to ask him about it when I have the chance," noted Sona, as she ignored her older sister's rambling, not really bothering with them. She had heard them all too clearly the _third_ she admonished her about snapping. This was the fifteenth...

Sona then looked around, and while her sister wasn't paying attention, too engrossed in her scolding, the bespectacled girl mentally sent Tsubaki a message through telepathy, "Tsubaki, have Hyoudou-san in my office by the fourth period."

Not even a second later, she got her answer back, which greatly pleased her. "It shall be done, Kaichou."

"... and that's why you shouldn't burn waffles!" concluded Serafall after her long explanation about how Sona should keep her feelings to herself and shouldn't let anger take control of her. How it got to the point of burning waffles was beyond the bespectacled girl.

"I'll keep that in mind, Nee-san," Sona sighed, as she tried to keep a respectful appearance, which was certainly a difficult task, when the other person was dressed in a mahou-shoujo outfit. Even to this day, Sona wondered how her sister could be the almighty Leviathan Satan, and at the same time, be a superstar in the underworld, with her own show.

"Do you promise not to go crazy?" inquired Serafall, looking at her deeply as she extended her finger, towards her. "Do you dare to pinky promise...?"

 _Pinky promise?_ Sona's eyes widened, as she realized that her older sister was even more childish that she had taken her to be. With a sigh, Sona extended her hand, as she knew clearly that this would be the only way to drive her older sister away.

"Alright, I promise."

Saying so, Sona locked her pinky finger with hers, making Serafall reveal an excited look, her eyes shimmering with happiness. Sona then was about to pull back her hands, but suddenly stopped, as Serafall began to recite some words.

"Pinky Promise, if I lie..." started Serafall with an earnest expression, making Sona look at her with unprecedented horror, as if she couldn't believe this situation. Is her sister... really starting to sing that music?!

 _Oh god, please tell me that I'm wrong..._

She wasn't.

"... swallow a thousand needles!" Serafall finished with a proud expression, as she pulled back her hand before crossing her arms. "Done! Now you won't be able to break your promise!"

"Yeah..." replied Sona absentmindedly, as she was still caught up in the fact that the _legendary Leviathan Satan_ actually recited the chant for the pinky promise. No matter how childish she was, Sona had never expected her to have reached _this_ level.

"Alright!" Serafall exclaimed happily, before a large blue magic circle appeared beneath her feet, covering the petite devil in a blinding blue light. "Take care, Sona-tan! And, make sure to not break your promise!"

After saying so, the light reached its zenith, and in the next moment, the Leviathan Maou vanished from sight, leaving only the baffled Sona behind, staring at the spot her sister had been with disbelief. A few seconds later, Sona finally broke free from her stupor, which made her let her body fall down on the chair near her with a soft thud.

Rubbing her temples, Sona sighed, "I can't believe how someone like _her_ is one of the most powerful devils..." she suddenly stopped, for she seemed to have noticed something. Her head then snapped straight towards her window, but seeing nothing, she revealed a surprised expression. With a thoughtful look in her eyes, Sona murmured, "...could it be that it was my brain playing tricks one me?"

Shrugging her shoulders after some thinking, Sona decided that she had already wasted enough time. Opening the drawer near her, she took out some papers, and got back to doing her boring and tedious job of filling papers with her signature and signing contracts.

As the president of the student council, as well as the heiress of the Sitri household, she had a lot of work... a lot of work indeed.

…

…

...

Sitting on a tree, near the window of the student council room, was a white-black haired boy with a bread in his mouth, forcefully holding back his laugh.

 _THAT is the Leviathan Satan...?!_ Issei thought with disbelief, trying to hold back his urge to laugh, as he deactivated the barrier around him, which had concealed his presence the moment that Sona noticed him. _Oh, I figured that the devils had fallen, but this is simply ridiculous..._

Thinking that far, he jumped down from his tree, swiftly falling onto the ground – which was more than ten meters beneath him – without making a single noise. Dusting his clothes off, Issei continued his walk towards his classroom, thinking about the information he had acquired.

" _Ddraig, tell me, in the Heavenly War... how much of a punch could she pack?"_ Issei suddenly asked one of his tenants, the soul sealed within the Boosted gear, and also the Red Dragon Emperor – the almighty western red dragon, Ddraig.

 **[Don't underestimate her, partner,]** Ddraig huffed, as he recalled how she had acted on the war. **[She, alone, killed more** **a** **ngels and fallen angles than all Devils added together... she is one blood-thirsty demon in a battlefield.]**

" _Oh? That's surprising..."_ Issei revealed a look of surprise, but to him, it made complete sense. After all, if she wasn't some kind of evil monster, how could she have gained the position of Leviathan? It wasn't anyone that could so. _"Still, that makes me think... comparing her to Ice Silver, who would win?"_

" _I would bet on Ice Silver, master,"_ Chaos suddenly entered the conversation, laying out its point of view of the situation. _"They have fought before, but at that period of time, Ice Silver wasn't nearly as strong as she is now, which lead to her loss. Not only that, Serafall Leviathan hasn't improved that much since then... I believe that if she puts her all into it, Ice Queen can win."_

" _Oh, really?"_ replied Issei, as he walked into the school building, heading towards his classroom. _"Then, how about between the Leviathan and... let me see... Angel?"_

" _Utter Massacre,"_ was the quick reply of Chaos' part. It was obvious that it didn't need to think too much about it. It was the same as comparing a human and a god... how could the former ever win? Although Chaos hadn't specified who would win, Issei also knew the answer better than anyone. After all, Angel was quite... _nasty._

" _Alright, talk later,"_ Issei sent his last message, before cutting off the mental link and entering his classroom. Looking inside, he noticed that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Glancing at the clock by the wall, he realized that there was still two more minutes left before the class started.

Casually going to his desk, the black-white haired teen sat down, and laid his head on his desk, already beginning to sleep. All around him, the students sweat-dropped at his antics, although no one voiced their thoughts. After all, the teacher had sent him to the Student Council, and yet he came back the other day without a care in the world... this kind of person could only be described with one word – _legendary._

Soon after, the teacher – Onizuka – arrived in class, with a slightly disheveled appearance. Entering the room, he didn't even bother looking at the sleeping Issei, and immediately begun the roll-call. When it was Issei's turn, he didn't bother calling his name out, and simply marked it as present.

Then, during classes, he completely ignored the boy, and tried his best to keep a straight face while the white-black haired boy... snored. As if it wasn't enough to sleep in class, he even had the gall to snore, but the teacher could do nothing about it. Every time he thought about giving the teen a piece of his own mind, he thought back to the oppressing killing intent he had felt the previous day, and would be instantly discouraged.

The students clearly noticed how the teacher acted, and they couldn't help but to reveal looks of surprise, and sometimes even envy, but none of them voiced their thoughts. Even if they had only been in this class for two days, they were already aware that Issei had become a taboo subject in the class. He had become an existence above the reach of the rest of them, puny and tiny mortals.

It's ironical how correct they are, really.

…

…

…

 _Ring Ring Ring!_

The sounds of a bell ringing filled the air, as it signalized the start of lunch-break. Immediately, the teacher turned around and left the classroom, while the students began to chat, while taking out their lunch boxes. The entire class was now filled with chatter, and everyone was actively talking with others, with a single exception... Issei, who simply kept sleeping, too lazy to bother with going to the canteen for food.

At that moment, out of nowhere, the door to the classroom opened, and from the other side, a silver-haired beauty walked inside. Instantly, all eyes were drawn to her, clearly entranced by her otherworldly looks. Some boys tried to hide it, while other simply smiled at the girl lecherously, without a care in the world.

Much to their surprise, however, the silver-haired beauty walked straight towards Issei's desk, grabbed the chair in front of it, and brought it to the front of his desk, before sitting down and looking at him, quietly.

"..."

Silence filled the room, as everyone wondered what was happening. That beauty simply entered, and now was silently staring at the strange boy? No one could find out the reasons behind her actions, no matter how much they tried.

A few minutes later, however, Issei's head turned over slightly, only enough for his left eye to glare straight towards the silver-haired teen, peering deep into her blue-orbs. He then sighed before groaning, "What do you want, Vali-chan?

The girl – Vali Lucifer – only stared at him in silence, before she murmured. "I have something to report, Issei-sama," her eyes then darted around the room, warily eying the other teens, who were looking at them puzzledly, "however, I would rather do it in a more... _private_ area."

Sighing, Issei nodded slightly, before pushing his hands down on his desk, getting up from it. He then walked towards the door, followed by Vali, who was hot on his heels, eager to report the new information she had come across.

"...What was that?"

The students who were left behind only looked at the scene with disbelief, not understanding what was happening. The part that surprised them most, however, was the way in which she had refereed to the white-black haired boy. All of them clearly heard her saying 'Issei-sama', and that made all of them astonished, not daring to belief their ears, when they thought back to the '-sama'.

At this point, something like a flame sparkled in the hearts of the boys in the classroom. It wasn't the flame of envy, nor the one of anger, but instead of respect. Someone who could simply cuss the teachers, get out unharmed and still be called 'Issei-sama' by a beautiful girl... was totally deserving of their respect.

…

…

…

In the gardens near the canteen, Issei looked at Vali with his left eyebrow cocked up, interested as to what she had to tell him, "You may begin."

"Thank you, Issei-sama," nodded Vali, as she closed her eyes, gathering all the information she had acquired the previous way, before she opened her mouth and updated him on what was happening. "I have received reports from teams 'HERO' and 'END', that the situation in the Khaos Brigade is beginning to grow chaotic.

"Apparently, some of the higher-ups had discovered the lack of Great Red's presence in the Dimensional Gap. They are afraid that Ophis will end the organization, and stop supplementing them with her powers..."

 _Oh? They finally discovered?_ Issei's eyes widned, although he was already expecting that. In fact, it would better to say that he was surprised at how long it had taken for them to find it out, _It has been over fifteen years, and they still find out now...? That's some pretty top-grade work, huh?_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Issei saw that Vali was looking at him expectantly, waiting for more orders. Or better yet, she was probably waiting for an order that _included_ fighting. Sighing, Issei thought over for a moment before continuing, "Alright, I want you to assemble team 'F.A.T.E' and discover the current locations of Great Red... you are allowed to use any means necessary."

Hearing his words, Vali's eyes widened, "... Any means necessary? Does this include..?" by this point, her excitement levels were over the roof. Judging by his words, most likely, she would be allowed to...

"Yes, you _can_ use brute force."

She was right!

Previously, Issei had ordered her to refrain from fighting, as that would bring too much attention to The Conquerors, and it would also be easy for Azazel to connect 'White' from the Conquerors to 'Vali' the wielder of the Hakuryuukou if she kept using Divine Dividing too much. Now, however, it seemed as if her restriction had been lift!

"Thank you, Master!" exclaimed Vali happily, as she turned around, running towards their base to prepare. She didn't even bother about warning the school... seemed like Issei would have to take care of that for her... or not.

"Shadow, do me a favor," Issei closed his eyes as he sat on the ground, letting his back rest against the tree near him. At the same time, from the other side of the tree, the same masked servant that he had been talking to the previous day walked out before kneeling.

"Conqueror-sama," the masked figure half-knelt on the ground, speaking respectfully. "What are your orders?"

Not bothering to open his eyes, Issei explained his request, "Impersonate White's 'parents', and have them tell the school that she has grown sick. Also forge a document that allows her to leave school for two months... that will probably be enough time for her to give up on her search."

"Hai!" exclaimed the masked figure, before it walked back into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Issei behind to wonder about what he should do now. That, or talk with his tenants, who were quite eager to ask him questions.

 **[Hey, Partner, I don't understand... why do you have that Vali girl look for Great Red while its within you? On that note, why haven't you told anyone about Great Red yet?]**

" _Ddraig, I know what I'm doing,"_ Issei sighed slightly, _"Vali is too eager to fight, and that can be harmful to the future. When the war comes, I want her to be in her best state, so I_ _need_ _to let her blow off some steam for these two months. This is also why I allowed her to use force... I want her to use force."_

 **[Still, don't you think that's a bit cruel...? She will spend all this time searching, but she is already fated to come back empty-handed...]**

" _What's this?"_ Issei suddenly smirked wildly, as his eyes flashed with a dangerous and teasing glint, _"Has the Red Dragon Emperor gone soft? Worrying for a lesser being... I must say that I'm surprised, Ddraig."_

 **[Shaddup!]** exclaimed Ddraig, clearly flustered and displeased, **[I don't even know why I asked you in the first place.. Hmph! I'm going to sleep! Don't bother me!]**

Issei only shook his head, while thinking, _And that, Ladies and Gentleman, is Ddraig, the almighty Tsundere dragon! With his indecisiveness and tsudereness, it strikes fears into all of its enemies! Fear Ddraig, the Tsundere Dragon!_

 _..._

"Alright, enough imagination for today..." sighed Issei, breaking free from his thoughts, as he got up and walked back to the classroom, ready for another dose of calm and blissful sleeping. Or... he could just sleep there and then. Yeah... why go to the classroom?

…

…

 _..._

"Finally home!"

Opening the door to his mansion, Issei walked inside and closed the door. When he turned around, however, he was immediately greeted by a smiling Hexa, who looked at him excitedly. Seeing the excited look on her face, Issei's eyes widened, as he realized that something definitely wasn't right. It was difficult for Hexa to become excited, and every time she did... it meant that something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Issei, glaring at Hexa dubiously. Reacting to his words, Hexa grabbed the cellphone she held in her hands, and showed him the last number that had called. Looking at it, Issei noticed that it was from the school.

"The school called?" Issei glared at her questioningly, as he let his bag down on the ground, and started walking towards the elevator, followed by Hexa. "What did they say?"

"They were wondering why you were skipping classes," Hexa grinned as she adopted an 'I-told-you' look. "See? I knew that classes were boring... Now, stay home with me all day!"

"Not happening," Issei merely shook his head as he pressed the button of the fifth floor, and then glanced at the excited girl, "So, what did you tell them?"

"Tell who?" Hexa looked at him puzzledly.

"... The school..."

"Ah!" Hexa remembered what they were talking about and nodded, "I told them that you were sick..."

"...Sick with what?"

"Ebola...?" Hexa looked at him bashfully, a little unsure if she had done the right decision. Clearly, judging by Issei's deadpanned expression, she _had_ messed up. Big. Time.

Face-palming, Issei suddenly recalled that this was the only disease that Hexa actually knew about, since there was a News Report about it last year, and she happened to see it. Sighing, Issei grabbed the cellphone from her hands while walking out of the elevator's doors, that had just opened. Dialing the school's number, Issei brought the cellphone close to his ears.

"Student Council Room, Tsubaki Shinra," after three rings, from the other side of the call, the voice of a female rang in his ears. "Who is it?"

"Ah, it's me, Issei Hyoudou..."

"The Ebola Boy?!"

At that moment, Issei had to bring the cellphone away from his ears, afraid of having his hearing damaged by the sheer loudness of the scream. It was only after seeing that the scream had faded that he brought it back to his ears.

"That one, I suppose," spoke Issei, while shooting Hexa an annoyed glare, clearly displeased by the misunderstanding that she had caused. The black-haired girl, on the other hand, simply averted the gaze of the black-white haired boy, slightly flushed. Turning his attention back to the call, Issei spoke, "I wish to clear a misunderstanding..."

"P-please, f-feel free to..." said Tsubaki, her voice quivering, as if she was already thinking of the words she would say in his funeral. Noticing that, a tick-mark appeared on Issei's forehead. They were already taking him for a dead-man!

"First of all, I do NOT have Ebola," quickly explained Issei, taking that out of the way as soon as possible. "That was my..." glancing at Hexa, who was looking at him curiously from the side, he continued, "little sister's fault!"

In the next moment, he felt a sensation of pain coming from his sides, as Hexa had pinched his waist, with a displeased expression and a pout. Looking at him, she whispered with vehemence, "I'm your WIFE."

"Keep telling yourself that," placing his hand on the speaker, Issei rebuked her, before going back to the call, only to hear Tsubaki apologizing non-stop about how she had misunderstood things and stuff. Sighing, he waited for the girl to calm down before he continued, "Well, now all that's left is the reason why I left class, right?"

"Yes..." began Tsubaki on the other side of the line, as she remembered how annoyed Sona had been when she told her Issei had gone missing after lunch break. She seriously believed that the bespectacled girl would snap again. "For this matter, would you mind if you continued it with the president of the Student Council, Shitori Sona?"

"No problem," said Issei as he shrugged his shoulders, while inside, he was celebrating. He couldn't wait to drive the girl mad again. Last time, it had been entertaining, to say the least. And to think they even called Serafall to placate the anger of the woman...

The best way to describe the situation, without a doubt, would be with the following famous sentence – Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Issei, for once, had to agree with it. After all, he knew better than anyone how an angered woman could be like... he was surrounded by Yanderes, after all.

Soon after, the voice of Sona reached his ears, "Hyoudou-san? I would like to-"

"So it's the president!" interrupted Issei, as he exclaimed happily in a merry tone, all the while revealing a naughty grin, "How did you like my chocolate? Did it make you calm down?"

"You..." on the other side of the line, Sona's eyes widened, as she realized that the white-black haired boy didn't get any more respectful since last time. If anything, he got even more rude! "Hyoudou-san! I don't tolerate such-"

"Yeah, yeah," Issei shrugged his shoulders, before he snapped his fingers. _The spell is cast... again!_ , he thought happily. Then, he dropped the bomb, "It seems as if it still hasn't passed.. when you're out of that _mode_ , make sure to call me!"

And with that, he ended the call with a grin in his face, handing the cellphone back to Hexa, who looked at him in confusion, wondering what had been discussed in the call. Nevertheless, she kept quiet, as she knew that Issei was quite pissed off with her, and only silently walked back to their room, while waiting for the black-white haired boy to cool off.

As he walked to the room, Issei kept a large grin on his face, as he relinquished on the feeling of teasing people. He _almost_ felt bad for Sona, being the victim of his teasing and all that. Almost, that is. After all, his true nature was one that loved teasing, but he simply couldn't do so with his group, since most of them... actually enjoyed it, much to his chagrin.

And, now that he found someone that he could tease whenever he wanted, and would have appropriate reactions, Issei couldn't help but to do it as much as he could. Sona had only been at the wrong place... and the wrong time.

…

…

…

Within the student council room, a black-haired girl's eyes suddenly turned bloodshot, as she threw her cellphone at the wall, completely shattering it.

" **Hyoudou!** " Sona screamed in wrath, filling the entire school with her enraged scream.

 **Read and Review~!**


	5. Life Is Lika A Game (With Cheats)

**Disclaimer: I don't own DxD or anything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Life Is Like A Game (With Cheats)**

* * *

Within the Hyoudou Household, laying quietly in his bed with a beautiful girl sleeping in his arms was Hyoudou Issei, a white-black haired boy, who also happened to be the most powerful being alive. Currently, this legendary existence was watching… anime.

 **[Partner, I have been thinking this for a while, but… why do you spend your days watching television shows and animes? Don't you have an organization to run, or something…?]** asked Ddraig through their mental link, taking Issei's attention away from the television.

"The organization can run itself, Ddraig," murmured Issei while he rolled his eyes, "I programmed it that way…"

 _"Ahem!_ " suddenly, in Issei's mind, the slightly monotone voice of Chaos rang out. _"You mean that I programmed it that way, right, Master? You did absolutely nothing aside from…."_

"Yeah, yeah," Issei shook his head as he interrupted his faithful servant's speech halfway through, clearly not having the patience to listen to it. He knew better than anyone how much effort and hard-work he had placed into the organization… or how much he hadn't, but who cares, really?

"That doesn't really matters, Chaos-chan," sighed Issei as he stopped the video, knowing that this conversation would most likely interfere in his enjoyment of the episode, "All that matters is that it can run itself!"

 **[I see, well, that's it, but…,]** said Ddraig, clearly bothered by yet another matter, **[are you sure that you should keep teasing the Sitri girl so much? The devils, although slightly retarded, aren't too stupid, and will easily notice the chaos you have been creating.]**

However, contrary to Ddraig's expectations, Issei only smiled wickedly at his words, a teasing look in his eyes, "And that's when you forget that I can simply manipulate their minds! Simple as that!"

 **[Oh yeah, I forgot you are… you know, who you are,]** murmured Ddraig, being reminded of the cheat-like existence that his new wielder was. **[I sometimes forget because you don't really act the part…]**

In response, Issei only kept quiet for a while before sighing, "Alright, anything more the Almighty Red-Dragon Emperor would like to add?"

 **[You know, the irony in your voice offends me… that is supposed to be such a grandiose title, and yet, in your mouth, it sounds so…]**

"Insignificant? Stupid? Disgusting?" suggested Issei with a smile adorning his features. "Ddraig, remember that in my eyes, every and all beings are simply ants that can be crushed whenever I want. Titles have no meaning to me…."

 **[So I'm an ant now…?]** murmured Ddraig in disbelief, clearly offended again.

"A very big red ant?" suggested Issei, before suddenly shaking his head, wondering how the conversation had even reached that point in the first place. Seriously, his conversations had been turning a turn to the weird side more often than not lately… "Ddraig, just forget about it and sleep or something."

 **[Alright…]** murmured Ddraig before completely stopping speaking. If it was anyone else, the almighty Red dragon emperor would never take orders from anyone, but in front of Issei, even God had to be respectful. After all, Issei was the true God. Albeit a slightly lazy one.

…

"Well then, guess I should watch some anime now…?" mused Issei out loud, before grabbing the remote control and preparing to press the play button. Before he could do so, however, he suddenly stopped, as he felt an aura enter his room. "Oh…?"

Turning his head to the side, in what seemed to be a casual manner, Issei's eyes locked onto a small insect. Its body was completely black, and it was even smaller than a mosquito, and no one could possibly noticed it, well, no one but Issei.

"…Trying to spy on me, is it?" murmured Issei as a dark look appeared in his face. He then waved his hands, and the small insect was struck by a gust of wind, landing directly on Issei's hands. "Then… Spy on this!"

The black-white haired boy flicked his fingers slightly, and the small insect-looking being shivered slightly, before flying out of the room in a daze. Watching it retreat, a cold smile appeared on Issei's face, "That technology… it appears that Azazel has discovered my presence…? No, it's also above the reach of the Fallen Angels… could it be some other organization that I'm unaware of?"

That insect-looking being from before was actually a spying device… and an extremely high-quality one, with some really advanced magic properties, so much that it would be able to bypass the awareness of a God-class being… Sadly, they still underestimated the black-white haired boy.

"Well, it doesn't really matter the group they were from…," murmured Issei, as a dark smile crept over his face, "For I have given them rather interesting footage….hehehe."

 _(What did you send them, Issei-sama?)_ suddenly, in Issei's mind, the rebellious voice of a female rang-out, which clearly contained some forced reverence. This voice belonged to none other than the being who Vali was searching around the world right now for, Great Red.

"Nothing much," said Issei offhandedly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Just some pretty serious nasty nightmare material… that should teach them not to spy on me."

And Issei was definitely right about that.

…

…

"Issei-sama," a voice rang by Issei's ears, waking him up from his slumber. The black-white haired boy didn't even need to move his head around to figure out the owner of the voice who woke him up.

"You are not my alarm-clock," begun Issei, an expression of annoyance on his face, "and it is only four in the morning… if you don't have something of utmost importance to inform, then you can bid your life farewell."

Needless to say, Issei wasn't really fond of the whole 'waking up before alarm-clock rings' thing. Well, to say the truth, he would be pissed off whenever someone wakes him.. especially when it was before five in the morning. Seriously, who the hell would be so sick and cruel to do such an act?

Obviously, his loyal servant.

"It is indeed important, Issei-sama," insisted the servant, as it didn't even slightly tremble under Issei's threat, already used to them. This wasn't the first time that Issei had said such threatening words, and it definitely wouldn't be the last, so the servant wasn't exactly worried. "I'm here to remind that you'll have a conference with Angel today, after school, and also to inform you that we have secured yet another Holy sword."

"….And?" grumbled Issei in annoyance, knowing that there was still something more. He was sure that his servant wouldn't commit the sin of waking him up so early just for those reasons…

"It seems that Hades has begun to notice the absence of… Samael-sama," continued the servant, its face completely masked, not allowing Issei to see its reactions. "Any orders?"

"Hades has noticed…?" murmured Issei in surprise. It had already been more than five years, and yet… he was only noticing now?! Such efficiency astonished him! After a while, Issei only sighed, "Alright, send this in Sama-chan's place..."

Issei then waved his hands, and a small bead-like object appeared in front of the cloaked figure, hovering in the air. Immediately, the cloaked-figure grabbed it, and without even asking for its functions, stored it away.

"It shall be done, Issei-sama," the masked figure nodded and disappeared into the shadows, leaving in order to carry out its missions.

"Such troublesome matters…," sighed Issei, as he slowly caressed the pitch-black hair of the girl who laid in his chest. After a while, however, he moved his hands close to the young girl's ears and pinched it, earning a cry of discomfort on Hexa's part. "...I still haven't forgotten about the Ebola matter."

"Auuu~!" cried Hexa, as she moved her head away, lifting it up to glare at Issei in an expression of annoyance while pouting, the corner of her eyes tearing up, "That's mean! How could you do this to your wife?!"

"….You're still fixated on that wife thing…?" asked Issei in disbelief, completely not managing to comprehend the cute, golden-eyed girl in front of him. "Never mind, Hexa…. I have something that I need to ask you."

"Ah?" immediately upon hearing Issei's words, Hexa's head perked up, and she looked at him expectantly, clearly eager to answer the black-white haired boy's questions. These changes in expressions never failed to amaze the almighty being.

Sighing, Issei rubbed his temples lightly before asking, "How has your counter-part been doing? Everything alright? It has already been one week since I checked on her… Do I need to go again?"

Hexa's counterpart was currently located in the room next to Samael's, the one with the huge black door and drawing of the apocalypse on it. As for why she was sealed… it was mostly because of the same reasons as Samael. Their power levels were just too absurd, and since they were unable to restrain it, the simply fact of them existing in the human realm would bring forth its collapse… that's why Issei kept them in his separate dimension, making sure to visit them once in awhile.

"She is fine," replied Hexa offhandedly, as she thought back to the thoughts that her counterpart had been sending her lately, "Just a little lonely… It wouldn't be bad to visit her soon."

Issei then nodded and said, "Alright, thanks… Now, I gotta go back to sleep, still fucking four in the morning after all… damn Shadow…!"

…

…

…

After school, Wc Donald's.

"Well, Angel should probably be here already," murmured Issei as he opened the door to the slightly big establishment, immediately being greeted with the smell of fat and oil. Inhaling deeply, Issei revealed a grin, "Never get tired of this smell..."

The black-white haired man then sent his gaze around the room, searching for a mop of long, curly golden hair. However, it seemed like such a search wasn't needed, as in the next moment, someone called out to him.

"Issei-sama! Here!" called out a melodic voice, which was soothing and sweet, but at the same time, filled with deep and boundless adoration and respect.

The moment Issei heard that voice, and the way it called for him, Issei couldn't help but to sigh. He had already told her countless times to not use -sama in public, but it seemed as if she still had yet to understand such a simple thing.

Not surprisingly, everyone in the restaurant turned around to gaze in his direction, which made him even more pissed, and more than anything, helpless, as there was nothing he could do about the situation…. Well, aside from killing everyone, but that didn't suit the situation.

While keeping his head low, Issei walked over to the table where the person who had him was seated, taking his seat opposite of the person. As for the woman in question, who was looking at him intensively, full of adoration, she was nothing short of gorgeous.

With long, blonde curly hair and a perfect feature, she looked nothing short of angelic… which was a given, since her nickname 'Angel' was actually correct, since she was a real only that, she was one of the strongest ones, and one of the four Seraphs, Gabriel.

"You wanted to meet me, Gabriel…?" asked Issei, staring at the woman in front of him, who had yet to take her gaze off of him. Currently, the clothes she was wearing were rather revealing, much more so than what an angel should be wearing, and the white-black haired boy was having a hard time, trying to not stare at her more than plentiful assets.

It's not like there was any problem in staring; no, judging by Gabriel's personality, she would be thrilled, but the problem was that she would be a little _too thrilled._ Unlike what many thought, the damn woman was hornier than a rabbit in mating season.

"Yes, Issei-sama," nodded Gabriel excitedly, "I'm so glad that you had the time!"

"Whatever," Issei crossed his arms as he stared at her dead in the eye, wanting to go down to business right away. "So, why did you call me? What happened?"

"Nothing," smiled Gabriel brightly, "I just wanted to see you!"

Upon hearing Gabriel's words, Issei only sighed again, "I'm serious here. Why did you call me?"

"I just-"

"Gabriel, don't make me repeat myself," spoke Issei coldly, while sending her a deathly glare.

"Geez, fine," pouted Gabriel cutely before she explained, "My brother has gotten hold of Avalon… what should we do about that?"

"Oh? It was found…?" widening his eyes slightly, Issei continued, "Where?"

"Apparently, it was excavated from some ruins in Cornwall," explained Gabriel as she recalled what her brother had told her, "Apparently, it's still in pristine condition, even after so much time passed.. I think it would be good to hand it back to her."

"Hand it back to her…?" murmured Issei after nodding. "Yeah, it was stolen from her all those years ago, after all. It's only fair that it returns to it's rightful owner… Alright, that settles it. I'll personally get it from Heaven in a couple of weeks… is it in the storage house?"

Gabriel's eyes widened at Issei's statement, as if she couldn't believe what he had said. "Wait.. you'll personally go?! Are you sure about this, Issei-sama?!"

"What? Afraid I'll get hurt?"

"I'm more afraid of the imminent downfall of Heaven!" cried out Gabriel. "I may have entered your side, and betrayed the angels, but that doesn't mean I want to see all of them die…!"

At that moment, all eyes on the restaurant turned in their direction, attracted by Gabriel's screaming. Noticing that, Issei was quick to wave his hands and murmur a few apologies, before looking at Gabriel sternly.

"Calm down, for God's sake!" chided Issei sternly. "We are in a restaurant here..."

Quickly, after being reprimanded by Issei, Gabriel settled down slightly, but the worry in her eyes didn't decrease in the least, "Sorry for that… However, the problem still stands! I can't let you exterminate the angel-race!"

"Geez, Gabriel, don't you have any faith in me?" asked Issei helplessly as he shook his head. "I'll only come and go swiftly, without any massacre, don't worry. However, you won't mind if I grab a few more weapons from the storage, right?"

The storage that Issei mentioned was actually Heaven's big storage house, along with the greatest armory in existence, known as God's Vault. Within, there were thousands of relics, weapons of mass destruction, and many other kinds of precious treasures. Not only that, it was one of Heaven's most secure places, with extremely tight security.

"No problems, take whatever you want," nodded Gabriel, although she knew that Issei was only asking her to give her face. He didn't need her authorization in the least… he could simply storm up there and claim everything for his own use, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"As long as you don't kill most of the Angels, all is fine. Try to keep the body-count at less than… Three, all right?"

"Three hundred?" asked Issei, just to make sure. After all, it wasn't like Gabriel expected him, the person known as The Conqueror, to kill only three angels in the process, right? The security alone already had six thousand! If he didn't use his true powers, then he would need to kill a few to get inside.

"Three thousand, but that also works."

…

"Yeah…," murmured Issei awkwardly before shaking his head, deciding to change the topic of the conversation. "Anyhow, how are you faring? Do you need another dose of… you know."

Much to Issei's surprise, however, Immediately upon hearing the black-white haired boy's words, without another word, Gabriel moved her head forward, and in one swift movement, locked her lips with Issei's. Before long, Issei placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he sighed as he watched Gabriel's face change slightly, becoming even more angelic. "Well, I guess that's about it..."

Previously, what he had done was restoring Gabriel's angelic purity. As an Angel, Gabriel would normally never be able to betray, or even fathom lascivious thoughts, or else she would fall, becoming a fallen angel. Issei, however, couldn't have that, as she was his only spy in Heaven, so he had to come up with another thing.

Gabriel had been recruited two years ago, and at that time, Issei was much more lewd and perverted than the current him. As such, he had tricked Gabriel into thinking that the only way to restore her purity was through kissing with him, which wasn't too much of a lie. As an omnipotent being, Issei could easily make it so that his kiss could restore purity, but he was also capable of changing into a single shake of hands.

However, after his horny phase was over, he tried his best to convince Gabriel on purifying her on more, well, normal way, but she was unwilling, and would always stubbornly refuse. As such, once a month, Issei had to kiss her in order to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

Oh, the troubles of being an Omnipotent being…

"Wait!" called out Gabriel, as she noticed that Issei was about to take his leave. Stopping, Issei turned around to face her slowly as he sat back on his chair.

"What now…?"

"It's about…," murmured Gabriel, as she tried to think of some topic. In reality, she didn't have anything in mind, and just didn't want him to leave. Thankfully, however, she remembered something. "Excalibur! Yeah, Excalibur! I need to tell you about Excalibur!"

"...Oh?" asked Issei, slightly surprised that she actually had something to talk about. Not only that, this subject was of his interest, as he was searching for the Holy Weapons in order to give them to a special servant of his. "What about them? Could it be that you have found more?"

"Yes," nodded Gabriel. "Recently, we have found some other pieces of it. Adding to the current ones we have, which is Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Mimic and Excalibur Destruction, we have found Excalibur Transparency and Excalibur Blessing recently. Now all that's left is…"

"Excalibur Nightmare and Excalibur Ruler, I presume," finished Issei with a nod. "Well, I already know the whereabouts of Excalibur Ruler, and it won't be difficult to get it. As for Nightmare, however, I have no idea."

"...What? You already know where Excalibur Ruler is?" asked Gabriel in shock, thoroughly surprised, since she knew that 'The Conquerors' had only begun searching recently, while Heaven had been at for some millennia already. What sort of methods did they use…?

"Yeah, it's with a family, the Pendragon family," nodded Issei, who then smiled slyly. "And I already know how to get it from them… I only need to bring their Matriarch there and they'll immediately forsake the sword… After all, it belonged to her originally."

After saying so, Issei once more rose from his chair and prepared to walk away, "Alright, now that's it."

However, once more, before he could, Gabriel called out to him again, "Issei-sama, wait! There's still more!"

"...More?" asked Issei as he stopped, turning around to look at Gabriel skeptically. "Gabriel, are you serious…?"

Out of all his servants, Gabriel was usually the one with the least amount of information to share, since Heaven, when compared to the other factions, was a more quiet one, which didn't act a look. As such, hearing Gabriel's claims, Issei couldn't help but to be surprised.

"Ah….?" murmured the blonde woman, as she realized that nothing came to mind. "Wait.. give me a second, let me find something..."

However, when she raised her head again, Issei was already long since gone, having already seen through her facade. Noticing that, she sighed slightly, knowing that it would be hard to fool him again with the same excuse. At that moment she made a mental reminder to search for more topics in the future.

After a couple of minutes, she also got up from her table and left the restaurant, leaving some money behind, even though they hadn't eaten anything. Although she was practically an angel who had fallen but maintained her wings, she still had some ideals to live by, and since she had occupied the table, she thought that she was supposed to give proper compensation.

Now outside, walking through the streets, Gabriel glanced at the sky lightly, ignoring the lewd and perverted stares that men kept giving her at every second. After some time, however, she frowned and snapped her fingers, increasing the area which her clothes covered. Even she could get bothered by such stares. Well, if they weren't from Issei, that is.

It wouldn't be wrong to say that the blonde angel was deeply infatuated with the black-white haired boy, and there were various reasons behind it, but none of them are really suitable for the moment. All that's important was that she, like most of Issei's female servants – and even some of the male ones – harbored a deep fanaticism for the white-black haired boy.

Well, in reality, servants wouldn't be the correct word, as they were mostly the members of the organization, and not Issei's actual servants, but after some complicated things came to be in the past, the word 'servant' began to designate all of the members under Issei.

…

…

…

Issei, instead of taking the usual route to his room, changed directions, walking into an empty alley. Seeing that no one was around, he extended his arms, and ripped open the space in front of him, creating a dimensional portal. Quickly after, he stepped inside, with it closing right after.

In the next moment, Issei was no longer standing in an empty alley, but instead, he was currently looking at a large metallic wall, that extended far off into the horizon. The area around him, however, was nothing short of strange.

He seemed to be on top of a gigantic structure, colossal in size, that wasn't built on top of anything. It was stable, yes, but it was completely surrounded by a vast and endless void, with no end in sight. The structure was the Headquarters of 'The Conquerors', while the endless space around it was the separate dimension Issei had created only for it.

Looking around, Issei smiled lightly at his creation before remembering the reason he was there in the first place. Walking over to the colossal door, he placed his hands on it slightly. Immediately after, a rumbling sound filled the air as it opened completely, letting the black-white haired boy inside.

Within, what Issei saw was a wide corridor, that extended infinitely in the distance. In each of the sides were countless doors, all of them much taller and wider than normal ones. Those were the headquarters of the members of his organization. In each of those rooms was yet another separate dimension, specially made to fit the owner's needs. It could be said that Issei spared no efforts in creating the Headquarters…

"Let's see, since she only entered recently, it should be one of the last ones…," murmured Issei before he waved his hands, an elevator magically appearing right in front of him. Entering it, Issei looked at the available buttons, which ranged from 1 all the way to 666. "Residential area… yeah, she should be on.."

As Issei said such words, he casually pressed on the button with the number 455 inscribed. Soon after, the doors of the elevator closed, and the elevator completely disappeared from the first floor. A couple of seconds later, it magically reappeared again, but this time at the 445th floor.

Walking out of the elevator, Issei was greeted by a rather pleasant sight. Differently from the first floor, which was a simple metallic structure with many doors, the 445th floor was completely different. There, instead of rooms, each one of them with a small dimension, there was actually one huge dimension, in which there were various houses, mansions and castles.

The 445th floor was small, much smaller than the others one, but it was also the home of many Kings and Lords from history, along with the servants who preferred a more calm and natural environment. In Issei's ranks, not only did he have various Gods from mythologies, he had some historical figures, which had been resurrected by him for the sole purpose of joining his organization.

For someone like Issei, the act of resurrection was as easy as breathing. As for the laws of nature… what of them?! Issei was the one who created them, after all, so he could also break them whenever he saw fit.

"Hmm… yeah, this is one of the best floors," smiled Issei as he looked around the floor. There, it was constantly sunny, with countless trees and plants, painting a beautiful landscape. The ground was mostly grass, but there were some wooden roads which connected some residences to one another, and which also connected all of them to the large market in the middle of the floor, where various of his servants bought their daily necessities, and also talked and enjoyed life.

It could be said that the members of the 445th floor lived a rather pleasant life, without a care in the world, but it was a fact that all of them were master warriors, and if battle should arise, they would enter the battlefield at any moment. So, even though they all seemed so peaceful and approachable, that was only because 'The Conquerors' had been laying low lately. If needed to, they could always slaughter their way through the enemy's ranks in the battlefield.

While strolling around the floor, Issei calmly made his way to the market, where he assumed the person he was looking for would be, while looking around the various residences. Since various historical figures of various continents and eras lived in the same floor, all of their residences were different, specially made to fit their needs.

There were western castles, Indian temples, Greek monuments, palaces, mansions and even normal Japanese houses all over the floor. It was truly a sight to behold, and Issei had to admit that it gave all of it a very calm and exotic feeling to it.

Soon after, Issei finally reached a large market-place, which was settled in the medieval, fair-style. Within, there were various tents and establishment, all of them selling all kinds of foods, and in some, even electronic gadgets. Everything was actually free, and no one owned the shops.

Instead, the ones who actually managed the shop were, in reality, artificial beings, homunculus if you will,who were created by Issei, and dealt with everything, although there wasn't really anything there for them to do. They mostly existed to give a more realistic feel to the entire scenario.

"Damn, sometimes, even I'm proud of my work," murmured Issei approvingly, looking at the structure of the market-place and how the establishments and shops were aligned. He had taken inspiration on the medieval fairs, but the entire layout was planned by him. As such, he also knew every place possible. "Well, let's just find her for now."

Walking through the market-place, Issei saw many faces along the way, including famous heroes, generals and even king and queens, who all greeted him on the way with smiles, some of them even stopped to chat with him. It could be said that although most of Issei's servants usually had some deep inferiority complexes, the inhabitants of the 445th floor were different, and treated him as a friend.

Issei didn't really mind that, and in fact, liked it better, since the attitude of servitude of his servants was actually something they had decided upon themselves, and not forced onto them. Because of that, even though Issei usually interacted with various servants, he mostly came to this beautiful and peaceful floor to spend times. Sometimes he came alone, while other times he was followed by Hexa, who loved to tag-along.

After some time of walking, Issei finally found who he was searching for. Reading a book on a bench, right beneath the shade from a tree, was a beautiful golden-haired young woman, who seemed to be in her late teens.

This woman had a graceful and slender physique, with soft and white skin, and a beautiful face, that seemed to have some inherent naivety and elegance. Her eyes were of a jade-green color, and she wore an a long-sleeved white shirt, with a blue ribbon around her neck and a long blue skirt.

Walking over to her, the woman didn't seem to notice him, so he casually pointed towards the spot next to her and asked, "Mind if I seat here?"

"..Ah?" asked the woman in surprise, taking her attention off of the book, only to be greeted by the smiling black-white haired boy. Immediately, she smiled respectfully, "Of course, Issei-san."

Nodding slightly, Issei sat down on the bench, right next to the blonde woman, who was looking at him strangely. Noticing that, Issei focused his eyes on the book in her hands and asked, "So, what are you reading?"

"Oh, it's a book that has to do with swordsmanship," smiled the blonde as she added, "it also includes various historical events that I have missed."

"I see…," nodded Issei before saying, "Artoria, I have some news for you."

"News?"

"Yes, remember Avalon?" asked Issei, earning a nod from the girl. "I'm going to get it back soon. I'm also one-step away from completing Excalibur again… you should be getting them by the end of the year."

"..."

For a long time, the young woman, Artoria, who was actually the King Arthur from the legends, didn't say anything. Finally, she bowed to him, a graceful smiled donning her features, "You have my gratitude, Issei-san."

"It's my pleasure," smiled Issei before looking up at the skies, a serene expression on his face. "So, how have you been liking your life here? Have you already adapted?"

"Of course. Although I must admit that I had been surprised initially, I have long since familiarized myself with the environment, and I can say with certainty that you have brought forth a rather pleasurable floor for me and the other members."

"I'm glad," smiled Issei, who then begun to talk about various other things, touching subjects which ranged from Excalibur, all the way to things such as the current events of the age, and what had become of her previous kingdom.

By the end of the conversation, Issei had noticed that he had spent quite a long amount of time there, and excused himself politely, while walking back to the elevator. Out of all the members of 'The Conquerors', Artoria was one of the ones he paid attention to the most.

After all, she was one of his strongest underlings, and her power was enough to completely set the entire battlefield into chaos. Not only that, she also had great leadership skills and high charisma, which meant that she had the makings of a leader. However, all of these was secondary.

The true reason why Issei spent so much time with her was because she was, obviously, Saber from the Fate series! How awesome was that?! Previously, Issei had been watching some of the Fate episodes, and ended up so engrossed that he decided to just 'casually' bring some of its characters into reality. Nothing serious, really.

Saber was the first one that he had brought forth, as she was just too cute, he was already making plans for many other ones, but he just couldn't decide on which one. To a being like him, life was like a game, one in which he had all the cheat-codes.

However, at the same time, even though he made use of some hacks and cheats sometimes, he usually refrained to. After all, just like with any other game, if you can just press some buttons and end the entire game in an instant, where would the fun in that be? Games were meant to be challenging, and if you hacked your way through it, then it would definitely get boring!

That was also the reason why Issei, although having enough power to make the world his playground, didn't take such measures. Sure, he used his own powers once in awhile, such as what he did with Saber, but when it came to matters such as fights, wars and invasions, he refrained from doing so, as that would simply take the fun out of things. As such, although he could easily snap his fingers and make all pieces of Excalibur appear in front of him, he didn't, for there wouldn't be the normal 'thrill' of getting all of them.

As someone who had lived for an infinite amount of years, and would continue to live until all eternity, there were many things that Issei had already done, but this was actually the first time in which he interfered so slightly in a universe. So far, although it had been tiring, he had to admit that it was the most amount of fun he had had in his entire life.

 **Read & Review~!**


End file.
